Mistaken Love Letter
by carlaivy
Summary: Amu wrote a letter confessing her love to Tadase, but she gave it to Ikuto, this unkown to her,who accepts it, and acts as Tadase, until he can have Amu as Ikuto not Tadase. New Author!-me. R&R! Continuation of story 'Mistaken Love Letter' by ILoveNekos
1. Continuation: Chapter 2

**Hey guys! This is the second chapter for 'Mistaken Love Letter' by ILoveNekos. She let me continue her story, so I hope you guys can stay with me as the new author. So yeah, please let me now if you want anything to happen, and I will try to include it in the story. **

**I won't change the first chapter, because I thought it was great :D and here's the first chapter written by ILoveNekos ( I DO NOT own this )**

"Please accept my love letter!" I shouted and bowed, I don't want to see his reaction when he sees how foolish I am. Please minna-san, please, have Tadase-kun accept my love letter! Please!

I put a lot of thinking of effort and that hurt my head sooo many times. And plus, I want to get over with this invisible friend thing and go out with the person I like. What I wrote has a lot of thoughtful things in there. So please minna-san, please! Have Tadase-kun accept my love letter, my confession.

"_Dear Tadase-kun,_

_If you are reading this, then you have accepted my letter and at least had the consideration to read this for me. This is my love confession to you. I have liked you since I laid eyes on you. And I didn't get that line from a drama. Since I have came to Seiyo Academy, me, Amu Hinamori, had liked you and admired you. Right from the start. I hope that you will fully accept this letter, my confession. And I hope you can accept a date with me sometime. If not, then I will be alright, but think about it. Please. _

_~~ Amu-chan 3 P.S here's my phone number 123 678 3914"_

Yeah, the letter isn't my character, but does that really matter? I'm giving this letter to Tadase and Tadase only. It's not like he's going to be cold-hearted and spread the letter to the entire school. Tadase-kun is not like that. But the part I hate the most, and I cannot change it, is that I sound … desperate.

My head was still looking at the floor. I saw his shoes stop in front of me. Hopefully he'll take the letter. Please minna-san!! Onegai!! (More desperateness)

The letter was swiped away from my hand. Thank you minna-san!! I heard his footsteps leave. I looked up and turned around. He was gone. But he took my letter!! Yay! Now all I have to do is walk home while praying that he will read it, and not throw it away neglected.

As I entered my room and flopped myself on my bed, I got a text.

'**Hey, thanks for the letter. It was well written.'**

Immediately I knew it was Tadase. I mean, who else could I have given a letter too, especially a love letter. I got all excited and jumpy and inside as I texted him back after saving his number. Of course I'm going to save my princes number!!

'**I'm glad you read it. I thought you were going to purposefully throw it away.'**

As soon as I pressed send, I slapped myself silly. Why did I admit that?! He wasn't suppose to know that. Now he'll never want to acknowledge me again! I am such an idiot! I was going to see if I could cancel the sending, but I was way too late. 26 seconds late exactly. I sighed. I need to die! I got a text message back, from Tadase, it's going to be the last one from him. Or not.

'**Lol, I'd never think that.' **(A/N: I don't know if boys lol or what, but just go along with it.)

I sighed, 'whew', I thought.

All night we texted each other. I am so glad my parents got the unlimited texting, or else I would have been dead. I got to know more about Tadase, though, I thought I knew everything already. Turns out, I didn't. His favorite animal was the cat. His favorite color, blue, when I exceptionally thought it was all colors, not just one. And his favorite subject is music – who would have known. His latest favorite style is punk, and he says he is really athletic. The Tadase I thought I knew, was never like this. If I compared the one I thought I knew, and the one I know now, I – I could've thought he had been trying to copy Ikuto. Did I mention Tadase loves _fish_? Guess not.

Ikuto, is one of my senpais', though, he's obnoxiously stubborn and loves to tease me, he's still my senpai. Ikuto also likes punk, cats, _fish_, blue, music, and brags about being athletic. Since he has reflexes like a cat. Strange. That got me wondering.

'**You know, you like the same things Ikuto likes. Strange.' **I texted back. With a look of strangeness furrowing my brows.

**-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_**

**Ikuto POV**

'**You know, you like the same things Ikuto likes. Strange.'**

I sighed; she's getting dumber by the minute. What does that clumsy teacher actually teach her at school? She still likes Tadase, that's for sure.

'**Really, I didn't know. Is it alright if we don't talk to each other at school? I don't want to embarrass ourselves. We're both shy and all, so it'd be embarrassing. Is that okay?'**

I texted back, all that hanging around with the little prince, really paid off. All I have to do is earn her trust, make her my girlfriend, show her who she has been texting and she'll be all over me. I chuckled in thought of my plan.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_

**Amu POV**

'**Really, I didn't know. Is it alright if we don't talk to each other at school? I don't want to embarrass ourselves. We're both shy and all, so it'd be embarrassing. Is that okay?'**

As many times I read this text, it was still the same. How could we embarrass ourselves? But then I thought about it. …He was right. I would embarrass us. And that would ruin my whole entire character. But though, I still wanted to talk to each other, just to prove that we know each other. That we're at least friends. … And soon, will be a couple. (Well, that's what I dream of, with a little glint in my eyes) So I texted him back and agreed with him. And on the bright side, I have his number, and nobody else does!

**And up next is the second chapter, which I wrote, ENJOY!**

XxX

Amu's POV

I woke up in the morning, excited for what had happened yesterday. I can't believe he actually read my letter and acknowledged me.

It did seem a little strange that he liked most of the things that Ikuto likes, oh well, I guess I didn't know much about Tadase as I thought I did.

I got ready for school and got on my way to school, when I got a text from Tadase

'**Hey, Good Morning'**

I got so excited over, the insignificant text, that I texted back right away.

'**Good Morning, how are you?'**

After I texted, he didn't text back

Maybe he's doing something so he's busy, oh well

I got on my way to school again, when I bumped into someone

"Hey, watch it there" said the voice of the boy I had bumped into

"I-Ikuto"

"Do you always have to stutter when you say my name?" asked me Ikuto

I thought about what he said, and it was true, I always stuttered when I said his name…how weird

"So, are you going to answer me?" he asked while texting someone, I wonder who it is

"Yes, and no I don't always have to stutter when I s-say your name, Ikuto" I said as I turned my back to him

Just as he finished texting, I received a message

'**I'm okay now. And you?"**

Tadase finally replied to me

Ikuto's POV

Just as I finished texting and pressed send, Amu's phone rang, signaling that she received a message

Amu started texting 'Tadase', which since she is so oblivious doesn't know it's me

I just need her to fall in love with me and make her my girlfriend

Amu finished her message and pressed send, and then my phone rang, announcing that I had a message

Amu just looked at me

Can't she figure it out that she is actually texting me, well it's better if she doesn't

'**I'm fine, I guess, I'm kind of sad for what you said about not talking to each other, but I guess you were right, it would be embarrassing'**

"Wasn't that weird?" asked me Amu

"What?" I asked back, acting oblivious to the whole situation

I guess she isn't that oblivious, she actually thought it was weird

"That just as I finished texting, you received a text" she said proudly

Amu's POV

That, so weird and kind of creepy

"Hn" Ikuto said as he started walking to school

Why does he always have to do that?

He just leaves me talking

Since we go to the same school, I walked behind him, how rude

"Amu, go in front of me, I don't want anyone to kidnap you because I'm watching you" he said while moving to the side to let me pass

Wow, I guess he isn't always perverted

I can't wait to see Tadase, but I have to act Cool and Spicy, and as if nothing has happened

It's going to be hard

**So I think this is a good spot to stop**

**I hope you liked this chapter, and that you stay with me**

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 3

**I hope you guys like the story so far, and that you continue liking it**

**On with the story**

**I don't own Shugo Chara :(**

XxX

Ikuto's POV

It's obvious that Amu is nervous and excited to get to school

She is just so readable

I'm going to text her as Tadase

Amu's POV

How am I going to act in front of Tadase, I guess I will just go with the flow

All of sudden my phone rang, I think it's Tadase

'**Well, I'm sorry. Remember just act as if nothing has happened and act as you always do :D'**

Yeah I guess I'll just do that

That's so cute he put a little face in the message

I tried to make him wait for my response, but I failed

'**Okay! That's just soo cute!'**

Ikuto's POV

Good thing I'm behind her and I put my cel on quiet, because she would've noticed that she is actually texting me

My cel started vibrating as soon as she pressed send

'**Okay! That's just soo cute!'**

What am I going to do with this girl

Now what is she talking about, I'm not cute, I'm handsome or sexy, but not cute

She is the cute one

'**What's cute?'**

In less than one minute, I got a response

'**The smiley face you put, I thought it was just cute that I guy put a smiley'**

So that's what she's talking about

'**Well, thanks I guess'**

MY POV

As soon as Ikuto sent the text, they arrived at school

They had to run to their classrooms because they got so caught up in texting that they took longer than usual to arrive at school

"Bye" they yelled at each other as they ran their separate ways

Ikuto's POV

I'm going to be late, and I'm like the perfect student

I hope Amu won't tell Tadase anything that has to do with the letter

As soon as I got in the classroom, all of the girls turned to me and started squealing

This is going to be a long day

Amu's POV

Oh God! I'm going to be late!

Remember Amu you have to act as if nothing has happened

As soon as I entered the classroom, everyone except my friends, screamed Cool n' Spicy

I put on my Cool n' Spicy façade on and acted as if nothing had happened

This is going to be a long day

---Time- Skip---

Finally classes are over, but Tadase is acting pretty well, it's as if nothing really happened

I was about to run to the guardian meeting but Nagehiko stopped me and told me that the meeting was canceled because Yaya had to take care of her brother and Tadase had a very important family meeting

I wonder why Tadase didn't tell me about it, so I texted him

'**Why didn't you tell me that you had a meeting with your family and that the guardian meeting was canceled?'**

Ikuto's POV

I was talking with my friend Kukai, when I received a message

'**Why didn't you tell me that you had a meeting with your family and that the guardian meeting was canceled?'**

It's from Amu

I guess I have more time to text her since she doesn't have guardian meeting today

'**I'm sorry; I was too worried about it, that I forgot'**

Just as I finished typing the text, my other friend Nagehiko arrived

We are the hottest guys in the whole school, so it's obvious that we know, talk, and hang out with each other

They both looked at me with smirks and asked me, "What are you up to, Ikuto?"

"Okay, I'll tell, but you have to promise not to tell anyone not even a single soul anything, got it?"

"Okay," said Kukai confused

"Yes," answered Nagehiko

I was about to tell them, when my phone announced that I received a text

'**That's okay. I was wondering if you would like to hang out sometime?'**

"Wait a sec guys, just let me answer"

'**That would be cool, but I can't anytime soon, sorry'**

Once I pressed send I started reveling my devious plan

"So, I'm going to make her fall in love with me and make her my girlfriend"

Kukai and Nagehiko had smirks on their faces

"Do you think, this plan can also help me get together with Hoshina Utau?" asked me Kukai

I knew he had a crush on her, but I never knew he wanted to be with her

"And me and Mashiro Rima?"

Wow, my two best friends surprised me today

"I guess, we can twist up this plan a bit to make it work for all of us" said Ikuto smirking

MY POV

The three gusy started planning, while Amu was with the Utau and Rima telling them everything

She knew they could keep a secret, so she didn't mind telling them

**Guys so this chapter ends here**

**I hope you liked it**

**PLEASE Review**


	3. Author's Note

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not updating this story**

**Just let me finish my other story, "My Best Friend?", so that I can update this story faster**

**Because it's kind of hard, well at least for me, to be writing two stories at a time, I get confused and since they are both AMUTO, (which I love) yeah you get it.**

**Thanks !**

**I will update pretty soon :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry for the late update but I almost finish my other story *cough* My Best Friend? *cough* so yeah now I'm free to write this story and I hope I'll update soon :D**

**On with the story**

**I don't own Shugo Chara :(**

XxX

AMU'S POV

"Really? That's what Tadase said?" asked Rima a little suspicious

"Uh-huh" I replied, "But it's true we both are shy, so if we made it official to everyone we would embarrass ourselves"

"Uh, but how can you embarrass yourselves?" asked Utau suspicious about the situation too

"Well" I thought about it for a second, "I don't know, but I not ready to make it official and besides he still doesn't asks me to a date or to be his girlfriend or anything, so yeah"

"Well if you say so" said Utau sighing

Then all of a sudden I got a text

'**Hey, what cha doing?'**

It was Tadase

"Who is it?" asked Rima

"Tadase" I sqealed

"Well answer him" she said smiling

'**Nothing just talking Rima and Utau'**

I waited for his reply

After about 2 minutes it arrived

'**Oh, that's great I just finished my family meeting so Kukai and Nagehiko are coming over'**

"What did he say?" asked Utau while looking at his nails

"That his family meeting ended and that Kukai and Nagehiko are going over to his house" I said

But something was different, when I mentioned Kukai's name, Utau started fidgeting…a lot

"Oh, uh that's g-great" she said stuttering

"Utau, are you ok?" I asked her

Rima just smirked and looked at her

"Yeah, I just, um I need to go…Bye!" she said and left hurriedly

"Okay?" I said, Rima just rolled her eyes at me and smiled

"So are you going to text him back?" she asked pointing at my phone

"Oh right!" I said and started texting

Ikuto's POV

'**Awesome, well ttyl gotto go'**

"Wow she actually believed me" I said

'**Okay bye'**

Kukai and Nagehiko just high-fived each other

"But I have a question" said Nagehiko, I nodded and so he began, "do you really like really like Amu, because she IS my friend and I don't want you to hurt her"

I sighed, "I think I do, because I don't know I just feel like myself when I'm around her and I don't want to see her with any other guy it would just make me angry"

As I said the last part for some mysterious reason I remembered the letter she wrote to 'Tadase-kun', ha! Tadase-kun it should be Tadagay!

"Jealous are we? Did you remember the letter?" teased Kukai

What the hell?! Jealous! ME!

I just glared at him, "Well what if Utau…"

"Don't drag her into it" he said protectively

"Okay, so don't say I'm jealous" I said

"hmph" he said

Nagehiko just looked at us like we were kids

"Okayy…" he said

"Guys I'm gonna leave now since Amu is now leaving the campus, see ya" I said as I grabbed my bag-pack and ran in the direction of the gates

When I finally got in reach of eyesight of the gates I saw Amu walking towards them so I yelled at her

"Strawberry!"

AMU'S POV

Ugh, who could be? Ikuto! Of course who else calls me strawberry

So I stopped and didn't even look up at him

He ran to my side

"So what's up?" he asked smiling

Uh weird!

"Nothing much" I said, "Why are you in such a happy mood?"

"Because I texted the girl I like almost all day" he said smirking

Wow! Totally weird I texted Tadase the boy I like all day too…hmm this is very….suspicious

But what's very VERY weird is that my heart aches form some reason…who knows?

"What's her name?" I asked

He smirked, ohh sometimes I just want to slap that smirk off of his face

"Why'd you wanna now? Could it be you like me?" he asked

That boy sure is in dreamland!

"ME! LIKE YOU! Pft in your dreams…I'm just curious" I said nonchalantly

IKUTO'S POV

Okay that kinda hurt

"Maybe deep down you do like me" I said smirking

"AHH! You're impossible! Just answer the question" she said pulling her hair

"Don't do that you could get bald….and I won't tell you her name it's a secret"

If I told you, you would literally KILL ME!

We kept walking a walking a comfortable silence surrounding us

AMU'S POV

I remembered that Utau acted strange when I mentioned Kukai's and Nagehiko's name

"Ikuto…"

"Hmm?" he replied

What kind of reply is that! Oh well

"Since Utau is your cousin…I was wondering if there's something between her and Kukai or Nagehiko"

IKUTO'S POV

Okay…wait Kukai likes my cousin, Nagehiko likes that Rima girl, and Utau acted strange at the mentioning if their names, well more appropriately stated she acted strange at the mentioning of Kukai's name

So that means that Utau likes Kukai and Kukai likes Utau, because it would just be weird for her to like Nagehiko

*shudder* thinking of that just makes me shiver

This is going to be easier than I thought

"Um Ikuto?" asked a voice that brought me out of my thoughts

"Yes" I said as I looked at Amu the owner of the voice, "Oh, uh, yeah, um maybe she likes Kukai?"

Amu pondered on what I said

"Oh okay, I'll ask her tomorrow" she said looking at the floor

I wonder what she is thinking about

We arrived at her house and before she walked into her pathway I turned her around and gave her a kiss on her forehead

"Bye Strawberry!" I yelled and ran in the direction of my house

AMU'S POV

WHAT THE HELL!

I just stood there dumbfounded

WHAT THE HELL!

He just kissed my forehead

WHAT THE HELL!

Doesn't he like someone else already

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED TO HIM! IS HE NUTS! IS HE INSANE! IS MENTAL! IS HE A LUNATIC! IS HE IN LOVE! IS HE…IS HE… IS HE INLOVE WITH me…

I walked into my house and went to my did homework but all the time I couldn't get that stupid little freaking kiss out of my mind

**Well here ends this chapter**

**Sorry for not so many text messages**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hope you liked last chapter yay**

**Audience: cheers**

***vow* thank you!**

**haha**

**On with the story**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

XxX

AMU'S POV

I woke up and was STILL thinking about the stupid kiss.

I can't believe I'm still fretting over this it was just a kiss on the forehead, my mom, my dad, ami and my aunts and uncles give kisses on the forehead.

AHHH!!! Who am I kidding that reason I can't forget about it was because 1 I felt a tingling and 2 it was IKUTO for god's sake.

I got out of bed frustrated and changed into my uniform.

I silently ate my breakfast and headed to school.

All the way to school I wanted to 'bump' into Ikuto and just yell, "WHAT THE HELL" and then slap him and run to school but that unfortunately didn't happen.

As soon as I got there I got a text from…my prince Tadase.

'**Good Morning, how are you?'**

I wanted to reply: great and you, but I just needed to get all this frustration out of me and so I texted:

'**GREAT… NOT! Ahh! What would you think if someone , I'm not saying any names, who you thought was a friend went up and kissed your forehead and just left, and leaves you thinking all night, huh! What would you think! I'm so super mad! AHH!! And besides what right does that pervert have what right?! I'm so gonna kill him!'**

I pressed send and sighed in relief.

I let all my stress out with a simple text message…THAT WENT TO TADASE!

HOLY CRAP!

I just ruined everything with Tadase, I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid, Amu!

IKUTO'S POV

I was watching Amu push the buttons on her phone fast and angrily and then all of sudden I saw her relax and then freak out.

Okay that's weird.

I received a response and so I happily opened it and read it...

'**GREAT… NOT! Ahh! What would you think if someone , I'm not saying any names, who you thought was a friend went up and kissed your forehead and just left, and leaves you thinking all night, huh what would you think?! What would you think! I'm so super mad! AHH!! And besides what right does that pervert have what right?! I'm so gonna kill him'**

I think she's mad at me for kissing her on the forehead.

I didn't know how to respond so I just didn't.

I needed to think about what to tell her.

AMU'S POV

NOOO!!

It's been what like 30 minutes and he still doesn't respond.

Way to ruin it!

I confess through a letter and then I go and tell him that some other guys kissed me, well kissed my forhead.

What's wrong with me?

I just want to cry.

I was sitting on my desk and it was 5 minutes before the bell rang to announce that school is starting.

Utau and Rima just looked at me worriedly and Tadase…He was just being Tadase, like nothing was wrong.

"Amu…" said Rima " you alright?"

I just whined and turned around to look at the other side…to see Ikuto sitting next to me

HOW DARE HE SIT NEXT TO ME AFTER WHAT HE DID?!

"Ikuto…" I said sweetly

IKUTO'S POV

Um I think I'm in big trouble here.

"yes" I said while standing up from my sit cautiously.

"Oh" she said while grabbing my wrist and pulling me down on my sit again, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Um…nowhere?" I said uncertainly.

Amu just nodded and smiled evilly.

Then all of a sudden I felt pain on my manly parts.

WHY DOES IT BURN SOOOO MUCH?!

OWW!

Doctor! Please someone help!

I was rolling on the floor in pain.

Everyone looked at me like I was crazy; they obviously didn't see what happened!

Amu was sitting on her seat her hands covering her mouth saying sarcastically, "Oh my gosh I'm so sorry, did it hurt?" then she went into a fit of laughter.

Utau and Rima just looked at me with pity and at Amu like a freak.

I could feel the pain easing so I slowly got up and sat in my sit.

'Why did you do that for?" I asked hissing.

"Why do you think?" she said.

I think this is going to be harder than I expected.

AMU'S POV

Hmpf that's what he deserves.

Well maybe I was a little bit too harsh…nah!

Ikuto hissed at me…at ME!

I was going to stick out my tongue at him, but Tadase turned around to see all the commotion.

I looked at him and I just bowed at him as a sign for asking for forgiveness.

But for some weird reason he just sweat-dropped and turned around.

Maybe it was a good idea to act like nothing happened at school because this is totally embarrassing.

Next to me Ikuto was laughing.

"What?" I said irritated.

"Nothing" he said smirking.

IKUTO'S POV

That's just funny, i bet she's apologizing for the text, but he doesn't know anything about it.

--Time-Skip---

Utau, Rima, and I were outside eating our lunch, when Kukai sat down next to us.

Utau started blushing and I remembered what Ikuto had said about her liking him, and by the way she is blushing I think it's obvious that she does like him.

"Hey" he said while taking some of Utau's chips.

"Hi" we said in unison.

"So what are you guys doing this Saturday?" he asked smiling.

"Um, sleep" I said laughing.

"Nothing I guess" said Rima after I finished my laughing fit.

"Great! Because Nagihiko, Ikuto, and I are planning on going to the movies do you want to come?" asked Kukai.

Utau blushed in immensely and Rima stuttered, "N-Nagihiko?"

"Uh yeah" said Kukai.

Hmmm, I get it Utau likes Kukai and Rima likes Nagehiko it's like a double date….WAIT!

He also invited me and Ikuto and we are so not couples!

"Is Tadase going?" I asked.

"Nope" he replied, "So are you guys going?"

"Sure why not, right?" I said.

Rima whispered yes and Utau just nodded.

Soon after that Kukai left.

IKUTO'S POV

Nagihiko and I were waiting for Kukai to come back.

When he finally did he was smiling.

"So?" asked Nagihiko.

"They said yes, and Nagihiko my man let me tell you that Mashiro is head over heels for you she stuttered your name when I said you were going" he said while nudging Nagihiko's hair

"And Amu?" I asked.

"Well…" said Kukai.

As if on cue…

'**Hey why aren't you going to the movies?'**

"Well I think I know what she said right now" I said kind of irritated.

'**Because I have to go to a family reunion'**

"Hehe yeah" said Kukai.

'**Oh well hope you can go next time'**

I was typing madly into the phone.

Nagihiko and Kukai started to sweat-drop.

"Ikuto, dude, remember she doesn't know it's actually you" said Nagihiko

I sighed and said, "Yes, she doesn't know"

'**Yeah but you can have a great time with Kukai, Nagihiko and Ikuto'**

I just want it to be Saturday.

**Okay so here ends this chapter**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6

**On with the story**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

XxX

AMU'S POV

Wow this week went by really fast, maybe because I spend a lot of time to Tadase

He is actually very different from what I thought he was but he's nice

Let's see the first day he told me he liked cats, fish, and the color blue almost just like Ikuto

Then this week he told me was very athletic and he liked being with girls hmmm also just like Ikuto

I though he liked the color red, crowns, he was good at PE but that was it, and that he was shy

I was walking to my house alone because Rima and Utau left me

DAMN THEM!

Lalalalala-

"Hey" said a husky voice from behind me, and obviously it was Ikuto

So I just responded him like he almost always responds to me

"Hn" I said smirking

"Oh so you're imitating me, strawberry?" he said smiling

SMILING! He was ACTUALLY smiling at ME!

"Wow!" I exclaimed

"What?" he said confused

IKUTO'S POV

"You smiled" she replied while pointing at my face in shocked expression, "It's the end of the world!"

Okay she didn't have to be so dramatic

"So?" I said nonchantly

"Why?" she asked calming down

"Um, don't know, maybe because when people are happy they smile" I said

"Okay, could I know the reason why you're happy?" she asked curiously

I was going to start chuckling but I restrained myself

Instead I said…

"Well because I'm with you" I said while hugging Amu and placing my chin on her shoulder, which caused her to blush a lot

"I-idiot" she said stuttering and looking away, "G-get o-off me"

AMU'S POV

Ahhh!! What's wrong with me, somehow this feels right

Amu, remember that you like Tadase and you confessed and that he MIGHT return your feelings

Ikuto pulled away from me and we continued walking but he draped his arm over my shoulders

"Excuse me?" I said looking at him questionably

"What?" he replied casually

"Ahem" I said while motion with at his arm

"Oh you don't mind don't you" he said smirking which made me blush

THAT STUPID COSPLAY CAT IKUTO!

"Oh yeah I don't mind, AT ALL" I said sarcastically

He smirked even wider and kept his arm there

He obviously didn't get the sarcasm

"OF COURSE I MIND, WE LOOK LIKE A COUPLE!" I yelled at him

"So? We could be a couple" he said while pulling me closer

"N-NO!" I stuttered

Stupid stuttering

"Of course we can, Amu-koi" he said emphasizing the –koi

"N-NO don't s-say that, what if s-somebody heard" I gasped, "W-what i-if Tadase h-heard you"

He reluctantly let go of me and a frown formed on his face

Well, talk about mood swings

"Amu, why do you like Tadase?" he asked while looking up at the sky

"Well, dunno, um…"

What do I LIKE about him…

"I don't know his prince-like manners?" I said unsure of my answer

He just raised an eyebrow at me

"Why are you unsure?" he asked

"I don't know…" he just kept looking at me, "Well, because he's totally different from what I thought he was"

"And who do you know?" he asked me

OMG! Am I also going to tell Ikuto about the letter…argh, okay he IS my friend

"Okay I'll tell you but first you have to pinky promise with me that you won't tell ANYONE"I said extending my pinky at him

Surprisingly, he rolled his eyes but agreed

So told him everything about the letter and how he texted me

IKUTO'S POV

Wow, I can't believe she actually told me about the confession

After she finished I asked, "So why is he totally different?"

"Well, because he likes blue and I thought he liked red, he likes cats, fish, he's athletic, and he likes being with girls when I thought he was shy" she said

I faked that I thought about for a second

"He acts a lot like me, I obviously like blue, casts, fish, I'm super athletic, and I like being with girls" I said while faking thinking about it

"I know, that's the problem" she said

" And how is that a problem?" I asked

AMU'S POV

"That's a problem because he is LIKE you not YOU" I said

OKAY I just said something really weird, I kind of said that I like him, when it's totally wrong, or is it?

"Oh so the problem is that you like him because he's like me, but he's not me" he said smirking, "In short what your saying is that you like me"

"N-NO!" I responded immediately, "That's totally wrong, um , the problem is, um…I don't know"

We had arrived at my house by the time I finished that, so I just left Ikuto there and ran to my room

Do I like Ikuto?

Is that even possible?

But does he like me back, he already said he liked someone, but he gave that stupid kiss on the forehead, AHHH! I'm so confused

IKUTO'S POV

I smirked and walked in the direction of my house

Everything is going according to the plan

**Well here ends this chapter**

**Please Review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**On with the story**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

XxX

IKUTO'S POV

I woke up at 8:30AM

Got up, took shower, and dressed up

Okay, so far everything is going according to plan, Amu's thinking about me and today we go to the movies and I could make some more points

I ate breakfast and called Kukai

"You ready for today?" I asked him since I obviously knew he was me

"Who's calling?" he asked

"Oh come on" I said

"Haha kidding, yeah I'm totally ready!" he exclaimed

"Okay so see you at 3 in front of the fountain"

"Yeah but who's telling the girls?" he asked

Um that's a good question

"Well I'll tell Nagehiko , and you can tell Utau and tell her to tell Rima and Amu"

"Uh, okay, Bye dude"

"Bye"

So I have like 5 hours to spend

Sheesh why did I have to wake up so early

And it's barely 10:30, I think I'll start texting Amu in about an hour

AMU'S POV

I woke up at 8:30AM got in the shower and chose my outfit for the movies

I ate my breakfast and laid on my bed listening to music

Why does everything feel so right when I'm with Ikuto?

Ahhh!!! What is wrong with me?

But all of a sudden my phone rang and the id caller said Utau

"Hey" I said

"Amu, did I wake you up?" she asked kind of worried

"No, it's like 11:00 do you think I still be sleeping?" I asked

"Well if it's you, yeah maybe" she said and I could sense that she was smirking

"Meanie, anyways why'd you call me?"

"Can't I call my friend and say hello"

"Yeah, but you still haven't said hello anyways" I said laughing

"Damn it! Anyways I called to tell you that K-Kukai t-told me that t-the movie thing is at 3" she said stuttering

"Oh okay…at the fountain?" I asked

"Yeah, well that's –" I cut off Utau

"Hey Utau can I ask you a question?"

"Um, yeah" she said unsure

"Do you…um do you like Kukai?" I asked smiling

I just need her to tell me

"N-NO!" she yelled

"So why are you stuttering?" I smirked

This is so much fun

"…"

"Oh come on just admit you like him, pretty please" I said

"AHHH!!OKAY! OKAY! I like him" she admitted

"YES! I KNEW IT!"

"But don't tell anyone, promise" she said seriously

"Promise, Bye" I said and hung up

Okay so I have to be there at 3

I guess I'll leave a little bit early to window shop, so I still have like 2 hours

'**Hello, who'd you wake up?'**

It's Tadase

He's so nice

'**Great! And you?'**

'**Great and early'**

I started laughing

IKUTO'S POV

I bet that response made her laugh

'**So are you ready for the movies with everyone else?'**

Hmm, this is actually really calming talking to her, but I just wish she knew it was me

'**Yeah, but I think I'm leaving early to window shop'**

'**Oh, and what stores do you like to window shop'**

Let's and maybe by coincidence I'll bump into her

'**Oh dunno, Hot Topic?' (I don't own that store)**

So hot topic it is

'**Cool, but gotta go bye'**

'**Bye'**

I watched TV and at about 12:45 I left to the mall to coincidentally bump into Amu

I just love my plans

As I arrived at the mall all the girls even the ones with boyfriends stared at me, and obviously there boyfriends glared at me but I smirked at them

I went to Hot Topic and nonetheless there was Amu

"Oh hey" I said as walked towards her

Amu looked at with a weird expression but then smiled and waved

All the girls that saw that started glaring at her and since she is so dense she didn't notice

Typical Amu

"You got here early" I whispered into her ear and gave her a kiss on the cheek

This caused her major blushing

"You don't do that" she said while touching her cheek

I just rolled my eyes and looked at the store

"So…" I said while pointing at the store

"So what?" she said

"You like to shop here" I asked

"Mm yeah sometimes" she said

"Cool" I replied casually

After walking through the mall for a few minutes

"Do you want to do something?" she asked

"Oh you want to do something with me?" I said getting closer to her

"NO! NOT LIKE THAT PERVERT!" she yelled

"But I didn't say anything, who's the pervert here?" I said smirking

"Arggh! I just want to…" she while trying to choke me

"Calm down strawberry" I said laughing

"Hmph, I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go to the karaoke while we wait" she said while looking away and crossing her arms

"Sure" I said shrugging

"Really?" she asked excitedly

Wow I think she really wanted to sing today

"Yeah"

She grabbed my hand and led to the karaoke

This feel so right

AMU'S POV

Wow Ikuto's really nice I thought he'd call me kid or something

Yay! I'm so excited

I can't believe I grabbed his hand and now I can't let go until we get there 'cuz it'll look weird

I acted as if I didn't notice I did that

When we got to the karaoke I let go and went to the DJ and gave him the song

And I got up the stage and started singing

_Closed off from love  
I didn't need the pain  
Once or twice was enough  
And it was all in vain  
Time starts to pass  
Before you know it you're frozen_

But something happened  
For the very first time with you  
My heart melts into the ground  
Found something true  
And everyone's looking round  
Thinking I'm going crazy

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

Trying hard not to hear  
But they talk so loud  
Their piercing sounds fill my ears  
Try to fill me with doubt  
Yet I know that the goal  
Is to keep me from falling

But nothing's greater than the risk that comes with your embrace  
And in this world of loneliness  
I see your face  
Yet everyone around me  
Thinks that I'm going crazy, maybe, maybe

But I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open

And it's draining all of me  
Oh they find it hard to believe  
I'll be wearing these scars  
For everyone to see

I don't care what they say  
I'm in love with you  
They try to pull me away  
But they don't know the truth  
My heart's crippled by the vein  
That I keep on closing  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I

Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
I keep bleeding  
I keep, keep bleeding love  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love  
You cut me open and I  
Keep bleeding  
Keep, keep bleeding love

IKUTO'S POV

Wow she sings wow

Okay now it's my turn

I went to the DJ and told him the sing and so I got up stage

_I dreamed I was missing  
You were so scared  
But no one would listen  
Cause no one else cared_

After my dreaming  
I woke with this fear  
What am I leaving  
When I'm done here

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]__  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]___

Don't be afraid  
I've taken my beating  
I've shared what I made

I'm strong on the surface  
Not all the way through  
I've never been perfect  
But neither have you

So if you're asking me  
I want you to know

_[Chorus]__  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest  
_[End Chorus]___

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are

_[Chorus]__  
When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some  
Reasons to be missed_

Don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory

Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest

Forgetting  
All the hurt inside  
You've learned to hide so well

Pretending  
Someone else can come and save me from myself  
I can't be who you are  
I can't be who you are

After I finished Amu went up to me, "Congratulations, that was awesome"

Then she started pulling outside but I stopped

"Ikuto…um aren't you coming?" she asked

"No, first we need to sing a song together" I said smirking

But I didn't expect for her to smile and start jumping up and down saying yes

"So which one do we sing?" she asked

"Dunno I'll ask the DJ"

"Hey dude, me and her want to sing a song together which one do you recommend?" I asked

He looked at me then Amu

He then whispered to me, "Do you like her?"

This went unnoticed by Amu

So I just nodded

"Okay I have the perfect song" he said smiling

"Uh thanks"

We got up the staged and readied ourselves

And the song started

MY POV

Amu and Ikuto never expected the song that started but either way they sang

Ikuto:

_There's a calm surrender  
To the rush of day  
When the heat of the rolling world_  
_Can be turned away_  
Amu:

_An enchanted moment  
And it sees me through  
It's enough for this restless warrior  
Just to be with you_

Both:

_(Chorus)  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best  
_  
Amu:

_There's a time for everyone  
If they only learn  
That the twisting kaleidoscope  
Moves us all in turn  
_

Ikuto:

_There's a rhyme and reason  
To the wild outdoors  
When the heart of this star-crossed voyager  
Beats in time with yours_

Both:

_(Chorus)  
And can you feel the love tonight?  
It is where we are  
It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer  
That we got this far  
And can you feel the love tonight  
How it's laid to rest?  
It's enough to make kings and vagabonds  
Believe the very best_

They ended up singing looking into each other's eyes

When the song ended…

AMU'S POV

Great choice of a song DJ!

I mean I lie the song but it talks about love and stuff I don't know if I like Ikuto

As soon as it ended I look away and blushed immensely

IKUTO'S POV

I… never expected that song

I think it was a nice song

I hope she's not mad

We left the karaoke place silently

It wasn't a comfortable silence it was very awkward

"Amu ar –" I was cut off because Amu turned around and kissed me

AMU'S POV

I will not let the stupid song get to me

"Amu ar –"

.!

I'm losing it

I pulled away immediately and looked down

"Sorry" I said

"Ah..okay" he said kind of speechless

I looked up at him and it was like he was in the clouds

"Ikuto" I said as I waved a hand in front of him

He blinked and came back to earth

"Pretend this never happened, okay?" I asked embarrassed

"Why?" he said kind of hurt

"Why? Because you're my friend." I said getting a little bit angry

"So?" he said hugging me

Guess he's not completely back from the clouds

"So?! I was caught in the moment by the song okay! It didn't mean anything! JUST FORGET IT EVER HAPPENED!" I yelled

"Why do I HAVE TO PRETEND?!" he yelled back

I don't know why but that stung me

I had tears forming in my eyes

"BECAUSE IT DOESN'T MEAN ANYTHING!" I yelled the tears rolling down my cheeks

"WHAT IF IT DOES?!" he said while shaking my shoulders

I didn't want to look into his eyes so I looked away

"I DON'T KNOW! JUST…JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" I said while trying to push away from him

He suddenly pulled me into a hug

"I'm sorry" he said while rubbing my back, I tried to push away but he kept me there, "I got caught up in the moment too, I'll pretend it never happened okay?"

I leaned on his chest and let all the tears fall and hugged him back nodding my head

"Don't cry" he said soothing me

I don't know why am so confused

I'm supposed to like Tadase, maybe it's because he's so much like Ikuto

I hugged him tighter, "I'm sorry"

"It's okay, just stop crying" he said while letting go of me and looking into my eyes and wiping the tears away

I nodded, "Can I go the restroom?"

I look so childish

He nodded and led me to it

He waited outside

I washed my face and thankfully I didn't cry to much because o would've had my eyes big puffy and red

Right now they were just red and it'd be gone it about 30min. and we still had like 1hr.

I got out and poked him

"Oh so you're okay now?" he said smiling

I nodded

"Do you want to go it something?" he asked

"Sure!" I exclaimed

And so we walked to a small ice cream shop

He ordered a chocolate cone and I ordered a strawberry cone

We ate in silence and after we finished we headed to the fountain

We got there and everybody was already there

Rima was flirting with Nagehiko and Utau was blushing while talking to Kukai

"Hey" we said in unison

"Finally" said everyone else

"So do we go now since we're all here?" asked Kukai

"Yeah" said Nagehiko

We looked at the list of movies

"How about a scary one?" asked Ikuto smirking

A S-S-SCARY O-ONE!

**So here ends this chapter!**

**I don't own Keep Bleeding: Leowna Lewis, Leave Out All the Rest: Linkin Park, and Can You Feel the Love Tonight?: Elton John**

**I hope you liked it**

**Please review**


	8. Chapter 8

**So here's the next chapter **

**EVERYONE: WOOHOOO! :D**

**On with the story**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

XxX

"NO! Not a scary one…" I said as clutched to Ikuto's arm for some unknown reason.

"Why are you scared, Amu?" asked Kukai as he ruffled my hair

I just glared at him.

Ikuto instead of helping me started laughing…he started laughing!

I pinched him, "OW!" he yelled while rubbing his arm, "Why'd you do that for?"

"Don't laugh at me" I said.

Utau and Rima my supposed to be dear friends started giggling!

"Utau, Rima!" I whined.

"What?" asked Rima as if nothing was happening.

"Are you guys also going to laugh at me?" I asked faking being hurt and placing a hand over my heart.

"That won't work with us, we already know you" said Rima

"Uh-huh, and we're not laughing at you" said Utau and then she pulled me and whispered in my ear, "It's just that you two look like a couple arguing and blah blah blah"

I can't believe what she just said, I'm confused of my feelings and then Utau tells me that Ikuto and I look like a couple!

After they finished talking I glared at Ikuto, and he just raised an eyebrow at me and I just kept on glaring.

"Okay…" said Ikuto, "Um, why don't we see…The Orphanage?"

Kukai grinned and nodded in agreement, Utau thought about but agreed, Rima had immediately said 'Sure, why not?', and Nagihiko nodded.

Was I the only one scared of scary movies? Apparently yes.

I started sniffling: I really didn't want to see a scary movie

Nobody noticed me, except for Ikuto, he told everyone else to go make line for the tickets and that we would be there in a while.

I just looked at the floor.

"Amu?" he said cautiously.

"…Yes?" I said still looking at the floor and sniffling.

"Are you okay?" he asked me.

I kind of nodded, because I couldn't bring myself to say something.

"Are you sure?" he asked as he placed a finger under my chin and made me look at him.

My eyes were all watery.

"Amu…what's wrong?" he asked me trying to look for the answer in my eyes.

"I…I really, really don't want to see that movie" I answered.

"But you'll be with me so everything will be alright" he said trying to convince me to go and see it.

I shook my head, "I know you'll be with me, but I don't like watching scary movies…they're just so scary, and then I have nightmares"

Ikuto hugged me, and I got this stupid feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Amu…it's not real" he said while rubbing my back

I said, 'Yeah I know but still' into his shirt so it came out as, "Yeaf, I knof buf sfill"

He started chuckling at my response but soon composed himself and told me, "Well if you don't want to see it I won't force you…let's just watch another movie you and me ok?"

I can't believe he would actually do something like that for me.

I smiled at him, and nodded my head. He smiled back and ruffled my hair, "Now don't cry, strawberry"

I hadn't noticed that the tears were rolling down my face, so I quickly brushed them off and said, "Okay!"

IKUTO'S POV

Hmpf, the plan was for her to get scared and then cling onto me and I would be her savior or knight in shining armor…

But oh well , at least she's smiling, but one day, one day when she's my girlfriend I'll make her watch a scary movie with me, and then who knows what could happen…*evil smirk*

We walked to the rest of group and told them that we would be watching another movie: Kukai smirked at me, Nagihiko smiled, Rima and Utau looked at me then Amu and then back at me and then they smirked and said, "Okay! Go!" and they pushed us away so that we could choose a movie.

Okay, I guess they want me to be with Amu.

Amu was cursing under her breath, obviously a little mad at how her friends reacted at how she and I would watch a movie alone…hmm…a movie _alone_ with Amu, that sounds nice…

"Um, Ikuto…" she said while fidgeting with her fingers, I looked at her, "I wanted to tell you that this is like a friend thing okay"

I smirked at her, "Well, okay, but I never thought it was something else" I leaned and whispered, "Like a _date_"

She blushed like a tomato and started glaring at me with her fist at her sides and smoke coming out of her ears, "YOU…YOU, AHH! You're impossible!"

"You're the one who brought it up, so you're the one who thought this could be a date, so it's your fault" I said smirking.

She opened her mouth to say something and immediately closed and turned around crossing her arms.

I just stared at her and crossed my arms in front of my chest, she kept eyeing my from the corner of her eyes, and each time she would 'Hmpf'

"Amu…" I said

I can't believe she's mad at me after I offered her to go see another movie so she wouldn't be scared.

"What?" she responded.

"Nothing" I said, "Bye"

I turned around and started walking away.

She turned around and looked at me with disbelief, "Wha-"was all that came out of her mouth.

I walked up to a group of girls who immediately started whispering and giggling when they saw me walking to them.

"Hey" I said winking at them.

A red head with curly hair and green eyes said, "Hello", the rest of the group just looked at me drooling; I know it hurts to be so handsome.

"Would you girls get angry at me if, you brought up something up that I wasn't even thinking about and blamed it at you?" I asked even though the question was kind of weird, obviously they didn't really hear or understood the question, because the red head immediately responded, "No! Of course not!"

I looked back and saw Amu looking at us with her mouth wide open and I was about to tell her something but the red head asked, "What's your name?"

"Ikuto" I said, "Yours?"

"A-Amanda" she said stuttering and blushing. Ugh, when she blushes and stutters is not the same as when Amu does that.

"Ahem" said someone from behind as they poked my shoulder.

BINGO!

"Yes, _Amu_?" I said turning around and smirking at her. Amanda was oblivious to that; she just kept on staring at me as well as her friends.

"What are you doing?" she asked irritated.

I just smirked wider and responded, "Talking why?"

"Well you left me there" she said.

I was going to speak but apparently Amanda was listening and she spoke, "Too bad, he's with me now"

"Oh really?" asked Amu

"Uh-huh" she responded.

Okay now I was getting a little angry, how can she speak to Amu like that?

"Um, Amanda right?" she nodded, "Who said I was with you?"

Amanda started laughing and waving a hand in front of her, I don't get what's so funny.

"Well you obviously wouldn't choose her over me" she said wiping some tear away.

"I don't know you" I said.

I could see that Amu wanted to laugh but she was holding it.

"We could get to know each other" she said grabbing my arm.

"I'm with her" I said as wrapped an arm around Amu's waist.

"She just said that you left her" said Amanda innocently

"Yeah because I wanted to ask some random person a question, which I asked you earlier" I said, God! I think I got myself into big trouble; I looked at Amu with pleading eyes.

She rolled her eyes and nodded, "Um, Amanda, I'm Amu…"Amanda just looked at her as if she was something from another planet, "Ikuto, is …is, my boyfriend and he just wanted to make a point, so that's he went to ask you and your friends…right, cupcake?" she finished looking at me and giving me a kiss on the cheek.

Wow! Amu can act pretty well.

I was so caught up by the kiss that I almost forgot to answer, "Uh yeah"

Amanda looked at me and then glared at Amu and left.

"Whew, you're welcome" she said getting away from me.

"Thanks…cupcake" I said smirking.

"I can't believe you, after I helped you" she said exasperated.

"Well, that's me" I said.

"Just, argh…let's choose a movie" she said while dragging me to the movie schedule.

She started looking at the various movies then she went, "OOH, OOH, Can we see Shop-a-holic?"

I just shrugged and she took it as a yes, so she dragged me to buy the tickets and so we went to see the movie.

AMU'S POV

I can't believe I actually enjoyed watching the movie with Ikuto, I thought he was going to say perverted comments all the time but he didn't.

He can be nice at times.

He offered to walk me home after the movie, and so we were walking down the street and comfortable silence surrounding us.

When we arrived at my house I said, "Well that was nice, thanks for watching a different movie with me, and forgetting…about the um…kiss accident"

He sighed and said, "No problem"

"Well bye" I said and waited there for a bit.

"Um, bye, good night strawberry" and he left.

I don't know why but I kind of expected him to kiss my forehead again, but that didn't happen.

IKUTO'S POV

I was going to kiss her forehead again, but then she brought up the kiss again and I kind of wanted to be alone, and so I just left.

Hmm, I wonder if my plan will actually work…

**End of chappie! Hope you liked it!**

**Please Review!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Next Chappie has arrived!**

**I hope you guys are liking the story so far :A**

**So…On with the story**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

XxX

IKUTO'S POV

I had just arrived at my house when I received a text from Amu.

'**Hey, could I ask you a question?'**

Hmm, what would she want to ask Tadase?

'**Um, okay'**

I replied back, although I really didn't want to I just wanted to lie on my bed and think.

'**Are you really close to Ikuto?'**

I read the text over and over, but I couldn't process that she would ask TADASE, the boy of her dreams, about me.

'**Well yeah, I think I am'**

He used to be pretty close to me, when we were little and he still somewhat talks to me.

'**Okay, thanks, bye!'**

OOOkaay, that was just weird.

AMU'S POV

I know asking Tadase that question is weird after I gave him a confessing my love, but I just needed to know if they were close friends because 1) that could be the reason why they are so alike and 2) because I think I'm realizing I have feelings for Ikuto and if he is a close friend to Tadase…everything would be messed up.

Hmmm…I think I should go to bed even though it's like 9.

The next day I woke up, and my head hurt so much, maybe because I was thinking a lot.

Stupid Ikuto…why did Tadase have to so much like him?

I went to the kitchen to find a note from my parents on the fridge:

Dear Amu:

Your Father and I decided the we were

Going to visit your grandma in Italy

I know it's far away so that's why I left money and a lot of food in the fridge

We took your sister

We love you

See ya soon

You parents and Ami

Wow…they just all of a sudden decided to leave me, but oh well…now what should I eat?

Maybe since it's Sunday I'll just go it breakfast somewhere else, what about IHOP, that sound good.

And so I went to my room, showered, changed, and headed to IHOP.

As I was arriving at IHOP I saw two girls giggling and whispering, when they passed me I heard them say, 'OHH HE WAS SOO HAWT!' 'I know! I JUST want to eat him up!'

Okay what is up with these girls, I wonder who they're talking about, I bet it's some stuck up jerk who only thinks about himself and plays with others feelings…hmpf!

I entered and all the waitresses were around a table…I bet they're drooling about the boy the two girls were squealing about.

I went to sit down at a table, grabbed a menu, and waited to see if anyone cared to take my order, apparently nobody did, I guess it would have been better to my breakfast at home.

Then all of a sudden I heard all the waitresses 'Awww' and then they glared at me as they moved to the side to let someone pass.

"Good Morning" said the someone.

I bet my eyes popped out, it's just that I didn't expect HIM to be here.

"Don't just stare at me honey" he said smirking and sitting down next to me, "What took you so long?"

Now what is he talking about…yesterday he was kind of sad when he left.

I didn't say anything.

He leaned into my ear and kissed it but whispered, "Play along please"

I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Good morning, sorry I woke up kind of late" I said as I touched his cheek and smiled at him.

"Oh it doesn't matter now you're here, let's order" he said while placing an arm around my shoulder.

Finally I get to order.

"I want strawberry waffles" I said looking at the waitress, while she just glared at me.

I think she didn't even hear what I told her.

"Ahem" said Ikuto

"Oh yes sorry, what would you like?" asked the waitress looking at him with dreamy eyes, ignoring me completely.

"My girlfriend would like strawberry waffles and I would like…strawberry waffles too" he said smiling.

She immediately took the order, "Be right back" and she collected the menu's but before she left she glared at me one more time.

I just banged my head with the table, and hated my life.

"Amu…Oi Amu" said Ikuto poking my ribs

I turned my head to him, "What?"

"Thanks, for helping me out, I couldn't order because they just stared at me" he said.

"Uh-huh sure" I said and returned to banging my head and hating my life.

"Stop it! You're going to get even stupider" he said smirking.

I immediately stopped and glared at him, "What did you say?"

"You heard me me" , he smirked even wider.

"Oh you are SO DEAD!" I yelled but my plate of strawberry waffles appeared in front of me.

Oh…I'll just kill Ikuto later.

IKUTO'S POV

I was preparing myself to dodge Amu's 'attack, but she immediately stopped when her waffles arrived.

I started chuckling but she didn't notice, and so I also started eating my waffles.

After about 20 minutes, Amu finished and she looked at me.

'What?' I asked with my mouth full, so it came out as, "Wuf?"

She looked at me with a disgusted face and said, "Don't talk with your mouth full!"

I finished eating, "So why were you staring at me?"

"Are you mad?" she asked.

Okay I wasn't really prepared for this question.

"No…why?" I kind of lied, I was mad but not at her, I was mad that Tadase was her prince, and I was mad that I didn't have the guts to tell her what I feel about her when she kissed me.

"Well, 1 because yesterday you left kind of in a hurry and depressed-looking, and 2 because I told you all about the confession letter, then that Tadase was so alike to you, and then went and asked you If you were very close friends, but I think reason 1 is the one I'm worried about" she said without even takinga breath.

"Wow…well yesterday I left in a hurry because I did feel kind of depressed because when you brought up the kiss thing again I just remembered how you cried and I don't know I just felt sad" I said kinf of lying again, I left because I was depressed but I wasn't totally depressed about her crying but about how she told me that it meant nothing.

"Oh" she said rubbing the back of her head, "Sorry"

"It's ok" I said shrugging my shoulders, "So should we go?"

"Um, okay" she said taking out her money to pay for her waffles.

"No, I'm paying, you helped me order after all" I said.

She looked at me with such a big smile, that I felt that her being happy is all I need.

We left and I grabbed her wrist and started pulling her to the parking lot.

"Um, Ikuto where are we going, the park is in the other direction" she said pointing at the other direction.

"I know" I said rolling my eyes, "But…We have this"

I said handing her a helmet and showing her my motorcycle that I got for my birthday.

She just stared at it and had her mouth wide open.

"You know if you keep your mouth like that I fly could fly in" I said smirking.

She blushed and then glared at me, "You!"

"Just hop on" I said as I seated myself.

She did as told and wrapped her arms around me, this feels nice.

The engine purred to life and off we went to the park.

**Well here ends this chapter, I hope you liked it!**

**Please review :D**

**And guys, I will try to update as fast as I can, but next week is very hectic for me, and so I might not be able to write up the next chapter, bear with me. I will do the best I can to update fast :D**

**Bye bye**


	10. Chapter 10

**Well here's the next chapter :D that I somwhow managed to finish :D so you guys didn't have to waut long yay!**

**I want to say thanks to xxROCKxx678 for giving me the idea for this chapter although I changed it a little bit:D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara**

XxX

IKUTO'S POV

Amu was holding onto my waist and we had a comfortable silence surrounding us.

"Ne, Ikuto?" said Amu as I felt her leaning her head on my shoulder.

"Hmm?" I responded.

"Have you…ever liked someone?" she asked.

It took me a while to answer, "Yeah I have"

"And did she like you back?" she asked.

She's asking a lot of questions today, but only if she knew I was talking about her.

"No, but I still have hope" I said smiling.

She giggled, "That's so sweet!"

We arrived at the park and I helped her get off the motorcycle.

We started walking and we found some swings and Amu turned into child-mode.

"Ikuto!Ikuto! Let's go to the swings!!" I didn't even get to protest because she grabbed my arms and dragged me to the swings.

"Amu…" I said as she sat down on one of the swings.

"Wait for me I'll go get ice cream" I said and she nodded.

AMU'S POV

Yay! I get to go on the swings, and Ikuto gets me ice cream!

I started swinging myself and thinking about how Ikuto still had hope for the person he liked to like him back, but then I felt someone sit in the swing that I was saving for Ikuto.

"Huh?" I looked up and OMG! Tadase was sitting next to me.

"H-Hi!" I said, this is a little awkward.

"Hello, Amu, so how have you been?" he asked with his smile that I so much love and would die for.

"Uh, great and you?"

"Awesome" he said.

"Hehe cool" then an awkward silence surrounded us.

"Uh…" I said and he looked up at me, "You are acting pretty good at school"

"Um, I am?" he asked kind of lost on the topic.

"Yeah, and you were right we would embarrass ourselves" I said smiling.

"We would?" he asked still lost.

Did he forget about the letter I gave him confessing my love?

IKUTO'S POV

I just bought chocolate ice cream for me and strawberry ice cream for Amu, and I was walking towards the swings when I saw Tadase sitting next to Amu, talking…SHIT!

WHAT IF AMU STARTS TALKING ABOUT THE CONFESSION THING!

I ran to the swings as fast as I could with Ice creams still in hands.

Just as I got there Tadase started saying, "Amu, what are you-"

I 'bumped' into Amu by 'accident' making her fall on the sand with me on top of her.

WHEW! Saved!

But this 'sadly' made Amu's cone fly straight into Tadase's face.

"Ikuto, what the hell?!" she screamed blushing madly.

"Sorry, I tripped over a rock" I lied smirking.

Then I saw some of my ice cream on the corner of Amu's mouth and I smirked even wider.

"But don't tell me you don't like this" I said smirking.

"P-perv-" I cut her off by licking off the chocolate ice cream.

She was speechless and even redder.

I completely forgot about Tadase until he said, "Um, Hi Tsukiyomi"

Amu regained consciousness and started yelling at me, and I ignored all her yells and helped her up, and when she got up and turned around she gasped at the sight of Tadase being covered in strawberry ice cream.

"OMG! Are you okay?" she asked trying to hold back a laugh.

Tadase nodded and smiled, "I guess Tsukiyomi was just clumsy"

Hehe I think everything came out right until…

"IKUTO! Apologize!" Amu yelled at me with a menacing look.

"Now why do –" I was cut off by Tadase, "No it's ok it was an accident"

"Oh, yeah I forgot, Amu what were you talking a-"now I cut him off.

"Oh look at the time we have to go, bye Tadase" I said as I grabbed Amu by the waist and started pulling her away.

"Wha- Ikuto!" she yelled, Tadase just stood there still lost on the whole thing.

I think it's going to be harder than I thought.

AMU'S POV

What the hell is wrong with the pervert?!

But for some weird reason, I didn't really get mad at him for just dragging me away and leaving Tadase, the boy I love, alone.

Now we were walking around the park and I was too lost in thought.

But what was really out of place was that Tadase didn't know what I was talking about.

Then I heard people saying: 'Oh look they're so cute together', 'Kids these days', 'Aww she is so lucky', 'Why don't I get a guy like him', 'That dude is so lucky, just look at her'

I started looking around to see about whom everyone was talking about but I didn't see any cute couple around, then I started noticing that people were looking at me…okay?

Ikuto started chuckling, "What's so funny?" I asked.

"You…what are you looking for?" he asked smiling, aww he looks so cute when he smiles.

"Can't you hear them" I whispered to him.

"Hear who?" he whispered back.

Aww he's playing along with me, cute!

"The people, they're talking about a cute couple but I can't see them" I said whispering and looking around.

Then he started laughing and clutched his stomach but at the same time my arm got pulled…WHAT THE?!

"Now what's wrong with you?" I asked.

"They talking about us" he said looking up at me, "Can't you see them looking at us?"

"What?!" I said then I realized that I was holding his hand and when he clutched his stomach he pulled my hand with his and that people were looking at us.

He then explained, "We were walking and I started asking you were you wanted to go and you didn't answer, so just kept walking, I let go of your waist and we just kept walking and then you started humming and grabbed my hand"

"But I don't remember that!" I said.

"You were too into your thoughts" he said.

Then I looked up at him, "Sorry"

"I don't mind" he said with a childish smile that I had never seen, and I just fell in love- wait in love, NO WAY JOSE!- correction: and just I liked that smile very much.

He started walking and I just stood there, "You coming?" he asked.

I ran up to him and grabbed his hand again, "Hope you don't mind" , I said smiling and raising our hands so he could see them.

"Not at all" he said with the same smile and he kissed my forehead.

This somehow feels so right, maybe I just don't like Ikuto and it's alright to fall in love with him, but what about Tadase.

IKUTO'S POV

I arrived at my house after leaving Amu at her house.

I started doing myself dinner slowly because I felt that tomorrow something really bad would happen at school and after I had a great day with Amu.

AMU'S POV

I started making myself dinner and dreaded for tomorrow because I felt that it would be a very bad day

**Well here ends this chapter, I hope you liked it :D**

**Please Review!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Next Chapter!!**

**Yay hope you're liking the story so far :D because I'm enjoying writing it :D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

xXx

AMU'S POV

I woke up, but I still had this feeling that something really bad was going to happen, I wonder what it is?

I ate breakfast, showered, changed, and headed to school.

Once I arrived I was greeted by a very excited Utau.

What happened at the movies…hmm?

"Hey Amu" she said smiling.

"Hi" I said smirking, "So what are you hiding from me?"

"Okay I'll tell you" she said grabbing my wrist and pulling me to table nearby.

Utau was about to speak when Rima arrived, "Hey guys!" she said very excited too.

"Did you tell her already?" asked Rima, and Utau answered, "No", then Rima said, "Okay I'll tell her my part"

I feel excluded from this mini conversation.

"Okay Amu are you ready?" asked Utau with a super big smile.

What if they're planning something very, but awfully very evil?!

"Y-yeah" I said unsure, it might me gossip or something evil that they plan to do with me.

"Remember the movies?" asked Rima.

"Uh-huh what about it?"

"Well…" said Utau looking at Rima with sparkles in her eyes.

"NAGIHIKO ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" yelled Rima all excited.

"NO FREAKIN' WAY!" I yelled.

OMG! Rima and Nagihiko together!

"AND KUKAI ASKED ME!" yelled Utau.

"WOW! I'M SO HAPPY FOR YOU GUYS!" I yelled and hugged them both.

After the hug they looked at me with smirks on their happy faces.

"What?" I asked as I took a drink from my water bottle.

"So are you and Ikuto together?" asked Utau.

This question made me spit out all my water onto Rima's face, who was in shock at what I just did.

"Oops, Sorry Rima" I said as I handed her a Kleenex.

"What was that?" asked Rima after she cleaned her face.

"I was just surprised by the question" I said.

"Well just answer it" said Utau.

"No we are not together" I said.

"That's sad" said Rima.

I just shrugged my arms and I didn't want any more Ikuto-related questions and so I told them I would go to the classroom.

I got there and I saw Tadase but I saw him with Lulu kissing!

"T-tadase…" I said just above a whisper.

He pulled away from Lulu and looked at me, "Oh sorry I thought we were alone"

"But…but…" was the only thing I could manage to say.

"Amu are you okay?" he asked as he approached me reached to see if I had a fever.

I moved away and yelled "DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"What, what's wrong?" he asked.

I can't believe he would do that to me!

IKUTO'S POV

I decided to go to class early and so I was walking down the hallway when I heard someone yell, 'DON'T TOUCH ME!'

I think that's Amu!

I dashed to the room.

I opened the door to find Tadase asking Amu, "What, What's wrong?", and I saw Lulu on the back really confused.

SHIT!

"Amu…" I said cautiously, she turned around with tear-filled eyes, "IKUTO!" she yelled and hugged me burying her head in my chest.

"What happened?" I asked, even though think I have an idea of what happened.

"I don't know, Amu just came in and saw Lulu and I kissing, and I told her that I thought we were alone but then she started tearing up and I tried approaching her but she yeller to not touch her and I'm really lost right now" he said.

This is all my fault.

Amu turned around to face Tadase, she clutched onto my arm, and yelled, "Why…Why did you this to me?!"

"Do what?" he asked, Lulu went to his side and grabbed his hand looking at Amu with a sad expression.

"After I gave you the letter!" she said fresh tears forming on her eyes.

THIS IS ALL MY FAULT…I'M SO STUPID!

"What letter?" he asked, this made Amu cry even more.

"You…you don't remember" she said.

"I don't know what you're talking about" he said looking at her straight in the eye.

"I gave you a letter confessing my love, and you texted me many times and told me that we shouldn't really talk at school because we would embarrass ourselves, but…but then I find you kissing Lulu, why didn't you tell me from the beginning that you didn't like me back?!" she yelled hugging my arm.

"Amu…I never received a letter from you" he said.

I FEEL SO GUILTY!

I just stood there saying nothing.

"You didn't?" asked Amu.

Tadase shook his head, "And if I had I would have told you that Lulu is my girlfriend"

"So…who got the letter and texted me?" asked Amu cleaning her tears away.

HOW I CAN I TELL HER THAT I WAS THE ONE WHO GOT THE LETTER?!

"I don't know but I'm sorry" said Tadase giving Amu a hug, "I'm also sorry" replied Amu.

Amu faced Lulu and smiled at her, and Lulu gave her a hug.

Tadase and Lulu left, leaving me alone with Amu and all the guilt I felt.

Amu broke down into tears again, "I should have known that even if I told him nothing would happen"

"Amu…" I said trying to figure out a way to tell her that I was the one that took the letter.

"Ikuto…I want to be alone now" she said.

I need to tell her somehow that I was the one; I guess my plan failed for me.

"Amu…here" I said handing her my phone, she took it confused, "Look through my messages"

She was still confused but nodded.

I left the room, and I knew that I might lose her friendship forever and I definitely lost my chances with her.

I think I'll skip school today because it turns out it IS a very bad day.

AMU'S POV

I took Ikuto's phone and once her left the room I started looking through his messages.

OMG!

He…He…HE WAS THE ONE THAT TOOK MY LETTER!

I started crying again.

I felt betrayed.

Foolish.

ANGRY!

Sad.

Abandoned.

Why would he do that to me?

Just when I thought falling in love with him was alright…I hate him!

I went outside to see if he was still there, but he wasn't…that…that JERK!

I wanted to let everything out.

"IKUTO! YOU STUPID JERK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!" I yelled to the sky, and then I fell on my knees and started crying.

"Amu!" I heard some yell before I saw only darkness

IKUTO'S POV

I was walking away with all weight of the world.

The I faintly heard Amu's voice far away "IKUTO! YOU STUPID JERK! WHY DID YOU DO THAT TO ME?! I HATE YOU! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU ANYMORE!"

I just want to die, how could I cause her so much pain.

**End of chappie!**

**I think it was a very depressing chapter :(**

**Please review!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Well here's the next chappie, and sorry for the last chapter if anyone of you guys got depressed :( I did too, just don't kill me, I promise it will get better :D**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

xXx

IKUTO'S POV

I had gone home and lay on my bed and I eventually fell asleep feeling like shit.

I woke up when my doorbell rang, good thing my parents didn't live with me because they would've asked why I skipped school and bla bla bla…

I went to answer not really knowing who it was.

"Hey" I said as I opened my door and let Kukai and Nagihiko in.

They went and sat on my couch and I sat on the floor leaning on the TV in front of them.

"So…" said Kukai I think I little uncomfortable.

I just looked at them and yelled in frustration, knowing that I could let everything out with them.

"I'm so fucking stupid!" I said standing up and kicking the table.

"Woah! Calm down, Ikuto" said Nagihiko preventing a vase of flowers from falling.

"How did she find out?" they asked looking at me.

I think I had a very sad/angry face because they looked away immediately.

"She found Tadase kissing with his girlfriend Lulu" I said, "and it all went from there…down the drain"

I yelled again and started pulling at my hair even though it hurt.

"STOP IT DUDE! YOU'RE GONNA HURT YOURSELF! AND GET BALD!" said Kukai as he immediately stood up and took my hands away from my hair.

"Yeah Ikuto…what's done is done" said Nagihiko.

"NO DUH!" I yelled at him.

Now I'm getting my mad at my friends when they are trying to help.

Nagihiko gave me a stern look, "All you need to do now is go and tell her that you're really sorry and why you did what you did!" he said raising up his voice at me.

I looked slumped down and looked down at my knees and shook my head, "How…How can I even look at her…after what I did? She...She was and will always be the most important thing to me…I don't know how I could even do something like that" I said and for the first time in my life in front of my two best friends tears started forming in my eyes.

"Ikuto…" said Kukai patting my back, "She's the most important thing to you right? So you need to tell her you're sorry then everything is up to her"

"Amu needs you, really" said Nagihiko giving me a smile.

I looked at him disbelievingly, after what I did how could she need ME?

"How could she need me?" I asked him, he looked at me straight in the eye, "You are her friend, and she counts on you even if you don't notice it, you have always been there for her haven't you?" I nodded my head, "So you are a great part of her life, so get the courage to face her and apologize for what you did"

"Yeah dude, and I think she really needs you right now even though you were the one that hurt her" said Kukai with his oh-so-big smile.

I sighed rubbed my temples, "Okay, I'll go tell her that I'm really sorry…where is she?"

Kukai laughed nervously, and Nagihiko started fidgeting with his fingers…they're hiding me something.

"Guys…" I said.

"Well…um…she's in the hospital" said Kukai nervously.

"WHAT?" I asked/yelled.

"She kind of fainted after she read your messages and yelled that you were jerk" said Nagihiko explaining.

"I'm terrible" I said, "First I lied to her about the letter and then I cause her to faint!"

"Dude calm down…she's okay she already woke up…I think" said Kukai, "Just go visit her there"

"And you tell me that she maybe already woke up after I almost die of heart attack thinking that she unconscious or something?" I asked Kukai.

"Well you're too dramatic, we just said she was in the hospital" said Kukai dodging the pillow I threw at him.

Nagihiko started chuckling.

I looked at him and raised an eyebrow, "It looks like you're in a better mood now"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Do you guys want to eat anything, before we go to the hospital?"

Kukai : "Hell yes! I'm starving" Nagihiko: "Sure, why not"

We started eating some sandwiches when it occurred to me, "Did we all skip school today?"

Nagihiko thought about, "Yeah pretty much"

Kukai said with his mouth full, "If's okay wif mef"

I just rolled my eyes and continued eating thinking about how I was going to face Amu now.

AMU'S POV

I woke up on a bed in a white room…where am I?

Then I heard some yell, "Amu!" and that someone hugged me.

"You're awake!" I looked down and I saw Rima hugging me.

The Utau entered with two cokes in hand, "AMU YOU WOKE UP!" she went and hugged.

Why is everyone so happy that I woke up…oh wait…I passed out because…of that stupid jerk.

"H-hey guys" I said with a sore voice so Utau gave me a glass of water.

"What happened Amu?" asked Rima looking really concerned.

"Yeah, you just passed out before yelling" said Utau taking a seat on my bed.

I sighed and started telling them everything.

After I finished they had a murderous look on their faces, "Uh guys?" I asked cautiously

Then Rima burst, "HOW COULD HE DO THAT TO YOU?! THAT JERK! I WON'T EVER LET HIM TALK TO YOU NEVER EVR!"

Utau just muttered, "That asshole…"

"Rima, it's okay…well, it's not okay, but I want to know why he did what he did…" then I was on the verge of tears, "But what hurts me more is that…I was starting to fall for him…and then…that happened."

Utau hugged me and rubbed my back, "Amu, don't cry…um, there are better guys than him"

I just nodded my head, even though I didn't truly believed that.

Then after that we heard a knock at my door.

I weakly said, "Come in"

The door opened and Kukai and Nagihiko came in.

"Hey guys" I said giving them a half smile.

"Hey Amu, how ya doin'?" asked Kukai trying to make me laugh.

"Alright" I said.

Nagihiko came up to me and hugged me, "Good thing you woke up"

I smiled at all of them, my friends.

"We'll be leaving now" said Nagihiko as he grabbed Rima by the waist and started leaving, and she gave him a puzzled look.

Kukai grabbed Utau's hand and started pulling her too.

"Uh, well bye Amu" said Utau as she exited.

"See you tomorrow" said Rima.

IKUTO'S POV

Okay, I'm going to do this…Ugh Ikuto! Where's your confident self when you need it?!

Nagihiko, Rima, Kukai and Utau came out of the room, and as soon as Rima and Utau saw me, they glared at me.

They were about to yell at me, I guess, but their boyfriends covered their mouths and led then to the waiting room.

JUST GO IN THERE AND TELL HER YOU'RE SORRY, DAMN IT!

I knocked at the door and she said, "Yes, come in"

I sighed and opened the door; as soon as she saw me her beautiful golden eyes widen and started watering.

She turned around laid down to not see me.

"What do you want?" she said with so much anger.

I wonder if I'll be able to get through this…

**Well here ends this chapter, I hope you liked it :D**

**Please Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Well here's the next chapter :O**

**I uploaded faster because someone *cough* bendercat*cough* has been poking me with pocky until I update hehe, and also because I left you guys in a very dramatic cliffy and I think you deserve the next chapeter, but please since I uploaded faster please please review :D**

**The chapter make take longer to upload, cuz' I haven't written it hehe sorry, so please be patient.**

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

xXx

AMU' S POV

What is HE doing here? I can't believe he can even face me after what he did to me…but I really want to know why he did what he did.

"Uh…" was all that came out of him…that stupid perverted jerk!

"What do you want?" I asked again.

I heard his footsteps coming closer and then they stopped near the bed, I want to look at him but I just can't.

I heard him sigh and a loud _thump! _Did he fall?

I sat up on the bed and saw him slumped down on the floor next to my bed, I wanted to reach out to him and comfort him, he looked so sad…but how? After what he did.

He looked down at the floor his bangs covering his eyes and just above a whisper he said, "Amu…I'm really sorry"

Tears started forming in my eyes, and I clutched my pillow I wanted to tell him something anything but nothing came out and he continued talking a little bit louder, "I…I know I was stupid and if you don't ever want to…talk to me…I understand"

Then I heard sobs and I looked down at Ikuto and his shoulders where shaking…is he crying?

I was going to reach out and touch his shoulders but he started talking again and I pulled my hand back immediately.

"Amu…" he said sobbing, "Please…say something…I…at least say that you don't ever want to see me…and I'll know…you're listening to me"

I couldn't say anything, I had never seen Ikuto cry, and he looks so defenseless and fragile.

"Please don't do this to me…" he said wiping some tears away.

I need to say something, even after what he did, I just need to forgive him…COME ON AMU SPEAK!

I opened my mouth but nothing came out, I heard him cry even more. I immediately touched his shoulder and left my hand there.

He looked up at me, and I gasped tears started cascading down my face.

He got up and cupped my face in his hands and wiped my tears away, but immediately pulled his hands back, but I caught one of his hands.

I closed my eyes and placed it on my cheek, feeling the warmth.

I had never seen Ikuto so down…he really does care for me.

"Amu…" he said wiping his tears with his other hand.

"Ssh" I said quietly, "Let everything out" I need to let him get everything out before I ask him his reasons for what he did.

He sat on my bed and looked at me, I nodded and he hugged me lightly leaning his head on my shoulder and cried, let everything out, "Sorry…I'm really sorry…I'm such a dumbass…sorry amu…sorry" he kept saying over and over his shoulders shaking. I rubbed his back trying to comfort him and he hugged me tighter.

IKUTO'S POV

I had never cried like this, and when I did cry I was alone or my mother was there with me.

I just let everything out in her arms. I can't believe even after what I did, she still comforts me.

I love her, she is my all!

I continued crying for about 5 minutes until everything turned into sobs and ultimately it ended.

I just stayed in her arms, hugging her, and inhaling her strawberry scent with a mixture of salt because of my tears.

"Ikuto…" she whispered, I looked up at her and she smiled at me and cleaned my tears away, "I'm glad you're okay now"

How can she be so nice?

"Can you forgive me?" I asked her looking straight into her golden eyes.

She nodded, "But first tell me…why you did that?"

"It's complicated" I said standing up, she was still looking to my eyes as I moved.

"It can't be that complicated" she said.

It's true it not complicated, it's actually pretty simple…I LOVE YOU, that's why, but I just can't bring myself to say that.

I started heading to the door still looking at her, "You're leaving? Don't go, tell me"

I'm such a coward, I come here to apologize and tell her why i did what I did, but I just cry and am about to leave without even telling her why.

I just shrugged my arms, she crawled closer to the edge of the bed, "Tell me please" she said with pleading eyes.

I sighed; I'm going to tell her, what can I lose? …her friendship, but at least I'll know she forgave me.

I got closer to the door her eyes still on mine, "Because…I love you", I smiled and I left her there.

I walked down the hallway into the reception room, and once Kukai, Utau, Nagihiko, and Rima saw me they all gasped.

I bet I look horrible with big red puffy eyes…ugh!

Utau, even though I bet she was mad at me, went up to me immediately and cupped my face inspecting my eyes, "What happened?"

I grabbed her wrist and pulled them away gently, "Nothing, really, I'm fine" I smiled at them.

Kukai and Nagihiko patted my back and Rima just rubbed my arm.

I just shook my head, "It's okay, Amu's there, I think you should go with her and keep her company or something"

Rima and Utau just kept looking at me and I pushed them in the direction of Amu's room.

I told my two best friends that I was going to be okay and that if they needed me I would be ay my house, and so I left.

AMU'S POV

I just stayed on my bed…he did that because he love me.

He would go that far to make me fall in love with him…I'm horrible and always told him about how much I love Tadase but he still stood next to me and listened…

I heard I knock on my door, "Come in"

Everybody came in, except Ikuto…he left.

"Amu are you-" I cut Rima off.

"Kukai!" he flinched at my sudden change on mood, "Can you do me a favor?"

"Sure" he said, and so I pulled him to me and whispered in his ear.

"Right now?" he asked, and everyone looked at me confused.

"Uh-huh, I'm doing to do it in five minutes and I think that's enough time for you to get there" I said.

"Okay" he smiled, "We're leaving Utau" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her to the door.

"What? I DON'T' GET THIS!" she said trying to grab onto the door frame to stay in the room while Kukai tried pulling her waist.

"I'll explain in the car" said Kukai.

Utau looked at me struggling to hold on to the door frame, I just nodded and she let go making Kukai fall.

We could hear them arguing outside the room.

"Why'd you let go so suddenly?" said Kukai .

"You were supposed to catch me or something" said Utau.

Inside the room we just started chuckling.

"So, what are you going to do?" asked Rima.

"I'll explain later" I said, "But can I borrow your phone?"

"Sure" she said handing it to me.

I started looking through her contacts and bingo! She had that number for some weird reason.

I waited for five minutes to pass and pressed the green button.

**Well here ends this chapter!**

**Oh guys, i did a poll, and its on my profile, plzzzzzzzz vote on it :D**

**I hope you liked it, although I think it was depressing, hmm… oh well, please review , I promise that the next chapter is a happy one :D**

**REVIEW!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

xXx

IKUTO'S POV

I just arrived at my house and I didn't want to get in so, I just stayed in the car.

Hmm…I can't believe I actually told her…

I sighed and leaned my head on the window.

I wonder if she'll ever talk to me?

Then I heard someone tap on my window, I turned around and there was Kukai with a goofy grin.

Hehe…so Kukai.

I lowered the window, "Hey"

"Hey dude, um, well…I just came to tell you something" he said.

"Okay?...What is it?"

"It's kind of weird because…um…the person who told me to tell you…just said to turn on the radio to 107.3 **(just a random station)** and listen" said Kukai sweat-dropping.

Uh…okay?

"Okay, dude" I said as I turned on my car and tuned to the said station, "Um, Kukai, what am I supposed to listen to?" I said turning around to face him but he vanished.

Okay just leave me here.

So I listened and then the lady, Paola, guiding the radio station started speaking.

"Hello, there again, I just got a call from a caller who she said her name was Strawberry, what a weird name, but if you recognize this name I'm sure she's dedicating this song to you. She left a message although she didn't say for whom it's for, but oh well here it goes, 'I think that what you did was REALLY stupid, but I forgive you, because you know what, I also LOVE YOU! I can't believe I didn't realize it before, I hope we can be friends at least, please listen to the song, and I'll be waiting you now where'…well that's a really confident girl to confess her love, so for you lucky boy here's your song…'TRULY MADLY DEEPLY' by savage garden!" I immediately raised up the volume, I can't believe she actually accepted me, after what I did.

I listened to the song…**(listen to the song to I think it helps and it's nicer to listen to it to get in the mood you know…okay I'll just stop talking now)**

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do..  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
'Cos I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living.  
A deeper meaning._

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me...

And when the stars are shining brightly  
In the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish  
Send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry..  
The tears of joy  
For all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of..  
The highest power.  
In lonely hours.  
The tears devour you..  
I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...

Oh can't you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cos it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come...

I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish  
I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope  
I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need.  
I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do...  


_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me..._

_I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to live like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me...Oh…yeah_

She would actually be with me…I turned on the engine and headed straight to the hospital.

My hands are sweating…that is so out of character, but hey, I'm nervous.

I arrived at the hospital and parked right in front; I got of the car and ran to Amu's room. Nagihiko and Rima were there, Rima smiled at me and Nagehiko patted my back. I took in a deep breath and went inside without knocking.

Amu was lying on her bed looking at the ceiling; she hadn't noticed that I entered the room.

"So, you would accept me?" I asked startling her. She looked at me and then smiled and nodded.

She looked at her hands, "I'm sorry"

"For what?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

"For not realizing your feelings and always telling you about my love fantasies" she said blushing.

"Well," I said grabbing her hands, "that's what I like about you, that you can tell me everything"

"Oh Ikuto!" she said and hugged me.

"I love you" I whispered, she was about to say something but I placed a finger on top of her lips and continued speaking, "I may not be the perfect prince, like in your fantasies or like Tadase, but if you let me, I would want to be your knight in shining armor"

She started laughing and crying, nodding her head, "Yes! Yes, Ikuto! I want you to be my knight in shining armor!"

And she kissed me!

It wasn't like the kiss in the mall; this kiss gave out love and passion.

I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer, and she ran her fingers through my hair.

When we finally separated we had our eyes closed and our foreheads leaning against each other.

"I love you" she said and nuzzled her head on my neck.

"Me too" I said.

This was getting to mushy-gushy, so I had to add a little Ikuto-spice in it.

"But, my dear Amu, who knew you could get that passionate, hmm?" I asked smirking.

"Why, YOU!" she said pointing at me and turning red.

"Me, what?" I asked.

"YOU! YOU…are just perfect" she said and tackled me into a hug.

We laid there a couple minutes, her head leaning on my chest and I tracing patterns on her arm.

"I never thought I would end up with a perverted cat" she said smirking.

"Just admit it you love, your just totally sexy, perverted cat" I said giving her kisses on her finger tips.

"Uh-huh!" she said happily.

Then we heard knock on the door, we sat up and told whoever it was to come in.

"Finally…" said Nagihiko.

"Uh…" was came out of Amu.

"We knocked like a billion times, waiting to see when we could come in, but nooo, you guys were being all lovey-dovey, forgetting about us, and leaving us outside waiting" said Rima, hiding behind him and acting hurt.

It looks so fake, but Amu apparently thinks it's true, "No! Rima, don't cry, I…I was just enjoying the moment you know"

"She's faking you know" said Nagihiko. "Nagi!" pouted Rima. "Oh…" said Amu.

I just rolled my eyes.

"Well…" I said, and then Amu gasped and jumped off the bed and dragged Rima outside…Okay.

AMU'S POV

I need to tell Rima about the news.

I pulled her outside, but then a nurse saw me.

"Hey, you shouldn't be out of your room, get inside now, shoo! Shoo!" said the nurse pushing Rima and I inside.

"Okay, you guys OUT!" I said.

Nagihiko left and Ikuto just sat on my bed.

" 'You guys' also includes you, Ikuto" I said as I dragged him outside.

"But…Amu I want to hear what you tell Rima" he whined like a little 5 year old.

"NO!" I said and shut the door.

"Okay, what was all that about?" asked Rima looking totally confused.

"I just need to tell you the good news" I said.

"Oh that you and Ikuto are together now" she said bluntly.

I crossed my arms over my chest, "Aw, how did you know?"

"It's obvious, and Nagehiko and I were listening to you guys" she said.

She was eavesdropping on us…WHAT?!

"Rima!" I whined.

"Hey, you didn't want to tell me what was actually going on, and I wanted to know, so I just listened to you guys, and besides you were going to tell me sooner or later, so why not know sooner" she said.

"Now it won't be a surprise" I said with a frown.

"Well to me it won't be, but Utau still doesn't know…I think" she said.

I smiled…yay!

The doctor came in, and so did Ikuto and Nagijiko.

"Well, Miss Hinamori, I think you are free to go now" he said smiling at me.

"Really?" I asked.

He just nodded, "Oh, do you have a ride home or do you want us to call you parents to come pick you up?"

My parents are not home.

"Uh…" then Ikuto interrupted me, "She had a ride" he said smirking.

Uh-oh, I think this is bad.

"Okay, well bye Miss Hinamori" said the doctor and he left.

I changed into normal clothes in the bathroom and was set to go.

"Ready?" I asked Ikuto as I grabbed his hand.

"Where do you want to go?" he said as we all started leaving.

"Why don't we see at movie at someone's place?" asked Nagihiko.

"It could be at my place, my parents aren't home" I said.

"Okay, to Amu's it is" said Rima as she dragged Nagihiko to his car, so that they could get to my house as soon as possible.

Ikuto and I stated heading to his car, when he abruptly stopped.

I looked up at him and he smiled and said, "I love you"

I smiled and gave him a peck on the lips.

We got on his car, and drove off to my house.

**Well here ends this chapter :P I hope you liked it, even though it wasn't that eventful :/**

**Please REVIEW and also please vote on a poll I have on my profile :D**


	15. Chapter 15

**I don't own Shugo Chara!**

xXx

IKUTO'S POV

Hmm… this was a really weird day…I cried and then Amu becomes my girlfriend.

We were on the way to her house, when she started doing something on her phone.

"What cha doing, Strawberry?" I asked.

She giggled, "Well I'm changing 'Tadase's' phone number to Ikuto, because I'm pretty sure that it's yours and not his"

I sighed, "Well yeah"

Then there was silence, so I just grabbed her hand.

"Can I tell you something?" she asked after a while.

I looked at her and nodded then looked back the road, "You can tell me anything"

"I'm really glad I gave the letter to you" she said.

"Really?" I asked surprised, I mean after what I did… I know she forgave me and stuff, but I wouldn't exactly be glad.

"Uh-huh" she said as we arrived at her house, I parked, but we didn't get out of the car, "If I wouldn't have given it to you, nothing of this would have happened, you probably wouldn't have had the guts to tell me you loved me and I would have probably been heart-broken because Tadase would have had a girlfriend, but I would still be 'in love' with him"

I thought about it for a moment, "Your right, but hey I would have told you" I said defending my pride.

"Uh-huh, sure whatever" she said smirking.

Oh so she's trying to play with me.

"Amu, I would have…" I said.

"Really?" she asked, "Yes but like in 5 years" I replied smirking.

"Aww you're such a meanie" she said playfully punching me, even though it did hurt a little, but I let it pass.

We got out of the car, and we didn't see Nagihiko and Rima, so Amu called them, they said they went to rent a movie.

So we went inside, and Amu proceeded to pop popcorn.

"Are you sure you are capable of popping popcorn?" I asked teasing her.

She glared at me, "Of course! I'm not stupid"

"I didn't say that" I said in a sing-song voice.

"Yes you did" she said pointing a finger at me.

Haha I just love teasing her.

"No I didn't, I said 'Are you sure you are capable of popping popcorn?'", I said and then a smirk formed on my lips, "It's just like in the movies"

She just humpfed and turned around crossing her arms over her chest.

"Amu" I said going up to her and hugging her from behind, "You know I'm kidding"

She didn't say anything, it was like I wasn't there, because then she went to the microwave and was about to place the popcorn in it.

"Amu…" I went up to her and hugged her from behind, "don't be mad at me" I whispered in to her ear and helped her place the popcorn into the microwave. The popcorn started popping and I turned her around and kissed her nose, "For-…" I kissed her forehead, "…-give…" I kissed her cheeks, "…me…" I kissed her lips.

After I finished all that, I looked at her and she was read like a tomato and looking at the floor.

"Amu…" after what I did she still doesn't forgive me?! She knows I was just teasing her.

"I forgive you" she whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear you. Could you say it louder?" I said.

"I forgive you" she said louder.

"Now say it like you mean it?" I said smirking.

"I FORGIVE YOU!" she yelled.

I smiled and placed my lips over hers, she wrapped her arms around my neck, I wrapped my arms around her waist and pulled her closer. We pulled apart needing air.

"Idiot…" she said breathlessly.

"Me! Why?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

Ok first she gets angry and then forgives and then she says I'm an idiot…I don't get it.

"You are just too perfect so that makes you an idiot" she said smirking.

I opened my mouth in amazement, HA!

"Toodles!" she yelled and then ran away.

"Oh no you won't" I started running after her.

I followed her through the dining room, the laundry room, her room, and then ran outside, I started chasing her around the tree.

I got an idea, I started slowing my pace down and she hadn't noticed so she continued running around the tree, when I stopped abruptly and…she bumped into me.

She was about to fall, but I caught her.

"Ow ", she said rubbing her forehead, when she stopped rubbing her head she looked at me, "Uh-oh"

"Uh-huh…Uh-oh" I said smirking.

I started tickling her, and she tried to get away, and so she fell to the ground, but I continued tickling her.

"NO! STOP!" she said laughing.

This is so much fun.

"Am I still an idiot?" I asked.

"Yeah" she said with tears on her eyes.

I tickled her even more.

"Am I still an idiot?" I asked again.

"Ok! I give up! You're not an IDIOT!" she said squirming and laughing and trying to get away.

"Good!" I said getting up and helping her up.

We walked into the house and waited for Rima and Nagihiko to come. We were just sitting on the couch until… "THE POPCORN!"

We hurried to the kitchen and sadly all the popcorn burned to a crisp.

"See that's why I asked you if you were capable of popping popcorn" I said sticking my tongue out at her.

"Shut up" she said.

The door bell rang. Rima, Nagihiko, Utau, and Kukai had arrived.

As Utau entered the room she immediately yelled, "IS IT TRUE AMU?!"

"Uh…Um…what's true?" she asked hiding behind me.

"Ikuto and You!" she yelled pointing at both of us.

Haha Utau's face it's priceless.

"Well, yes it is" I said calmly and Amu just nodded.

"Okay, well prove it" said Utau crossing her arms. Rima, Nagihiko and Kukai just rolled their eyes.

"Calm down, Utau" said Kukai.

"Okay, we'll prove it" I said with a smirk, and I faced Amu, and she gulped.

I cupped her face in my hands and crushed my lips to hers. The kiss lasted a little longer than I expected, but it's okay with me.

After we separated Amu was in a daze, then her eyes widened and she turned beet red, "HEY! WHY'D YOU DO THAT?!"

"Wow…" Utau said, "Okay I guess it's true"

"AN IN FRONT OF EVERYONE!" yelled Amu freaking out.

Everybody started laughing.

"Ssh" I said placing a finger over Amu's lips, "It's not as if you didn't like it"

She then glared at me, "YOU PERVERT!"

We laughed ad headed to the TV room.

We started watching the movie. Amu sat next to me and kissed my cheek, "I did like it" she whispered to me and I winked at her.

I'm happy that I received the mistaken love letter.

**Well here ends this chapter and story :D**

**I hope you liked it all, even thought the last chapters weren't that exciting hehe.**

**Please Review :D**


End file.
